<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something So New by reeby10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702724">Something So New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10'>reeby10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Rubs, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, Kissing, M/M, POV Will Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will felt like he was melting into the kiss, the feel of Hannibal’s touch against his more electric than usual as Hannibal continued to rub and caress his belly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>We <3 Bellies - Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something So New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/gifts">CousinShelley</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will was leaning against the island in Hannibal’s kitchen, watching as the other man stirred ganache in a double boiler on the stove. He was feeling comfortably full after a delicious dinner, one hand resting on the slight paunch he’d developed from so much rich food. Before Hannibal, he’d hardly ever eaten so good.</p><p>It was nice to get to relax and watch Hannibal cook when Will wasn’t quite so hungry while he waited. Usually Hannibal would have had dessert finished at the same time as dinner, but they’d gotten a little… distracted today, so there were a few more things to finish up. Will grinned thinking about it. The distraction had certainly been worth it in his opinion.</p><p>Hannibal placed the bowl of finished ganache on the counter and stepped in front of Will. He smiled and leaned in until there were only inches between their faces. Out of the corner of his eye, Will could see one hand reach out to retrieve the container of flake salt on the other side of Will. Hannibal’s other hand rested against Will’s belly, rubbing absently with his thumb.</p><p>“Just a few more minutes,” Hannibal assured him, brushing their lips together in a quick kiss before he stepped back and headed for the fridge.</p><p>Will made a noise of agreement, but most of his attention was on the way Hannibal had rubbed his belly, like the older man hadn’t even realized he’d been doing it. And certainly hadn’t realized the effect it had on Will.</p><p>To be honest, Will had been quite surprised by how much he’d enjoyed the all too brief feeling of Hannibal rubbing his belly as well. He’d had Hannibal’s hands all over his body by now, in many different situations, but somehow this felt different. He shivered imagining the way Hannibal’s thumb had traced the slight bump left there by all the food he’d eaten.</p><p>“Are you well, Will?”</p><p>Will jerked his head up to see Hannibal standing in front of him again, a slight line of concern between his eyebrows. Hannibal had a platter of finished bonbons in one hand, each little ball of chocolate looking like it came from a magazine spread.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Will replied, feeling his cheeks flush. He shook his head, trying to dislodge the sense memory of Hannibal’s hand on him. “Dessert’s ready?”</p><p>Hannibal didn’t look quite convinced, but picked one of the bonbons up in a delicate grip between his thumb and forefinger. “Would you like to try one, Will?”</p><p>Will nodded and reached out to take one, but stopped when Hannibal brought the bonbon in his own hand up to Will’s lips. He opened his mouth on instinct, letting Hannibal press the bonbon inside. Rich chocolate burst on his tongue, with pops of the salt that had been sprinkled on top. Will could feel the glide of Hannibal’s fingers against his lip, making him shiver.</p><p>“I will take that reaction to mean you enjoyed it,” Hannibal said, a smug smile pulling at his lips. Will realized with a start that he’d moaned as Hannibal fed him the bonbon and flush, whole body suddenly feeling overheated. “I must admit, I am pleased I could pull such a reaction from you.”</p><p>“You know everything you make is good,” Will mumbled, looking away, overwhelmed.</p><p>Hannibal stepped a little closer, his arm brushing against Will’s stomach, still tight and full from dinner, and Will started again. He looked back to see Hannibal looking down at that small point of contact. Hannibal looked back up at Will, locking their eyes together, then with deliberate slowness, he pressed one hand against the small bump of Will’s belly.</p><p>“It seems that is not the only reaction I can pull from you right now,” Hannibal murmured as Will shivered against him. “Do you like when I touch you like this, Will?”</p><p>Will nodded, ducking his head again, but Hannibal leaned in to press their lips together. Will felt like he was melting into the kiss, the feel of Hannibal’s touch against his more electric than usual as Hannibal continued to rub and caress his belly. He wanted to feel ashamed of his reaction, but it just felt so good.</p><p>Hannibal pulled away from the kiss long enough to reach for another bonbon and feed it to Will, his lips returning to chase the taste of chocolate and salt that lingered on Will’s tongue. His other hand continued to move all the while, finally sliding up under the edge of Will’s sweater to press skin on skin.</p><p>The gasp that Will let out was swallowed by Hannibal, lips curved in smug pleasure against Will’s own. Hannibal cupped Will’s belly in his hand and Will felt so hot he thought he might just burn up on the spot. He hadn’t thought that after several months together he’d feel something so new and mind blowing with Hannibal.</p><p>Another bonbon was pressed against Will’s lips, but he shook his head. He wrenched open eyes he hadn’t even realized he’d closed to see Hannibal looking at him a little blankly, head tilted as if he couldn’t understand why Will would decline more of his delicious desserts. Hannibal started to pull his other hand back as well, but Will reached out to hold Hannibal’s palm tight against his belly, shaking his head again as he smiled.</p><p>“I think, Dr. Lecter, that it’s time you took me to bed,” Will said, arousal making his voice into a low rumble.</p><p>Hannibal smiled, eyes dark and hungry. Predatory. Will found himself shivering again, the desire to have more than just Hannibal’s hands on his body almost overwhelming in its sudden urgency.</p><p>“Of course, Will,” Hannibal replied. “Anything for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>